But
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Semua keinginan pasti akan ada bayarannya. Dan Sasuke meminta Naruto mempertanggung jawabkan atas apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi... apa Naruto sanggup? / Special for SasuNaru day :3/ Shonen-ai/T/fluff/AU


**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY~~~~ ^0^ *tebarin bunga***

**Persembahan Cherry Chibi~**

**TITLE:;: But… (**g nyambung ama cerita~ -g pinter cari judul**)**

**GENRE:;: T, Shonen-ai**

**WARNING:;: Sho-ai/BL/BoyXBoy, OOC(**kali**)**

**Happy reading~~ :3**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke melirik lelaki berambut kuning di sampingnya. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetukan pensil ke meja di depannya.

"Masih belum mengerti…" sahut Naruto sambil menjatuhkan tangannya ke meja, seolah jika didekati soal-soal itu akan masuk ke otaknya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Naruto kabur dari kamarnya sendiri, merasa soal-soal emberus mengejarnya. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut dari tadi!

Arrgghhh… kenapa soal yang diberikan Iruka sensei setinggi ini levelnya! Kenapa harus disamakan dengan Sasuke!

Naruto mencengkram rambutnya sendiri sambil berteriak frustasi. Sasuke yang di sampingnya Cuma menatapnya datar lalu melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Kita istirahat dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"YEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Naruto menyahut dengan gembira. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat lalu merenggangkan ototnya. Tapi tidak sampai lima detik, ekspresinya kembali berubah muram.

"Haaaaahhhh… aku jadi ragu untuk melakukan ini." Gumam Naruto, menundukan kepalanya.

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh, mendongak, mencari mata Naruto pada wajah itu.

"Kalau ragu, hentikan saja."

"Tapi—!" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Kata yang terucap menggantung di udara. Dia bicara tanpa berpikir. Hanya tidak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin sekelas denganmu…" ucapnya lirih. Sungguh memalukan bicara seperti ini! Meski nadanya terdengar sedih. Kepala itu kembali menunduk.

Sasuke memilih diam. Dia menghembuskan napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Tangannya terulur, mendekati kepala Naruto.

DUAKK

"AWWW! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_!" teriak Naruto kesal. Tangannya mengelus kepalanya. Tidak terlalu sakit memang. Tapi coba pikirkan, kalau kau sedang sedih dan bukannya dihibur tapi mendapat jitakan di kepalamu? Rasanya… kesal.

"Kalau kau mau denganku, kerjakan ini, Super Bodoh!"

"Aku sudah berusaha!"

"Aku juga! Bukan hanya kau yang ingin kita sekelas!" Sasuke menaikan intonasinya. Matanya tegas, memerintah Naruto untuk diam dan mendengarkannya. Dan berhasil, Naruto terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku juga… aku juga ingin sekelas denganmu. Semuanya bergantung padamu. Kau lulus tes ini atau tidak, tergantung usahamu. Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi…" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, merasa canggung untuk mengatakannya. Pipi putih itu perlahan memunculkan warna merah.

"…" Naruto diam, menunggu apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Dia penasaran. Tapi… kenapa ada debaran ini!

"…"

"…"

Diam, hening. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, menelan kembali katanya.

"Lupakan! Ayo lanjutkan! Istirahat selesai!" Sasuke berbalik, kembali duduk.

"Hei! 'Tapi' apa! _Ne_, Sasuke!" Naruto berusaha meraih lengan Sasuke, tapi ditepis oleh sang empu. Dia segera duduk di samping Sasuke yang mulai memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"Kerjakan ini! Kalau tidak bisa, awas kau!" Sasuke menyodorkan selembar kertas penuh soal, mengabaikan ras penasaran Naruto.

"He? _Nani_! Ini lebih sulit dari yang tadi!" Naruto memekik kesal. Nyaris saja dia mau merobek kertas soal itu.

"Dan tes yang sebenarnya lebih sulit dari yang ini. Berterimaksihlah pada Iruka sensei! Dia ember latihan soal yang mudah!" ucap Sasuke sembari merapikan soal yang tercecer.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kerjakan sendiri! Aku pusing." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Sepertinya mau kabur. Dia masih terbawa dengan kalimatnya tadi dan malu sendiri karenanya.

"He? _NE_, TEME! BANTU AKU!"

"Tidak mau."

BLAM

"GYAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE!"

Dan meninggalkan Naruto yang meraung-raung dengan sadisnya.

**.**

**Eh? *baca ulang* GYAAAAAAA! *jedotin kepala***

_**This is my first SasuNaru fict that I've finished!**_

**Ahh… gomen minna~! Kalau ngerasa aneh dan kurang puas! HONTOU GOMENASAI!**

**Maafkan juniormu ini~~~ kepala Cherry pusing waktu bikin~**

**Jadinya ya gini deh~~**

**And THANK YOU for you! *wink***

**And BYE BYE~~! #DZZZZINNNNGG**


End file.
